PokeFluff
by Obviously Entei
Summary: A series of sometimes heart-warming, sometimes fluffy, and always SFW one-shots of Pokemon (and maybe even OCs) in various situations. Different relationships are explored. Chapter 4: Typhlosion feat. Feraligatr. (REQUESTS CLOSED AS OF MARCH 17, 2015)
1. Heart of Steel

PokeFluff

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo, Keldeo, or Cobalion.

**Chapter 1: Heart of Steel**

**Characters**: Cobalion feat. Keldeo

Keldeo's heart pounded as he tossed and turned, trapped within his nightmare. His breaths grew shallow as he dreamt he was running, being chased by something terrible. Something in his brain eventually snapped, and he opened his eyes hesitantly. The Colt Pokemon looked around at his surroundings. The Swords of Justice were still there, and still asleep.

Thank Arceus, it was just a dream.

Keldeo got up and trotted out of his spot in the woods, deciding on a walk to clear his head. He absentmindedly wandered through the forest and eventually wound up at a river; the very same one he liked to come to whenever something was on his mind.

And he found he was not alone. With his back to him, Cobalion stared up at the starless sky; which was pitch-black and featured a contrasting moon that glowed a radiant white. He appeared to be deep in thought, and Keldeo pondered for a moment on whether he should really disturb the taller Pokemon. Deciding against it, he was about to turn and head back when he heard a voice inside his mind:

"Keldeo."

He turned back to the Iron Will Pokemon, who was still not looking at him.

"What are you doing awake at this time of night?" His voice was deep and rich; his tone firm and almost chastising.

"I..." Keldeo hesitated a moment to find the right words, despite wondering why Cobalion was awake himself.

"I had a nightmare, Cobalion." Cobalion turned to Keldeo, staring at him almost emotionlessly, as if analyzing him. Cobalion then gave a small nod; a gesture so quick that if one blinked, they might miss it. Keldeo took that as a signal to come sit closer to the Sword of Justice.

Cobalion looked down at the shorter Pokemon; how far he had come in all time he had known him. Keldeo had gone from being a wide-eyed, innocent creature; to being a noble Sword of Justice. Cobalion saw a lot of himself in Keldeo.

"These two humans were coming after me," Keldeo explained, "In my dream. I tried to call out for you and the others, but it was like you couldn't hear me... Somehow..." The small Pokèmon let out a yawn, and without really thinking about it, leaned against Cobalion; his eyes fluttering shut. Cobalion stiffened.

"Yes, well." He stammered -uncharacteristically- before clearing his throat, "Shall we head back then?" Keldeo nodded and followed his leader back into the woods.

When they got back, Keldeo found the spot where he normally laid, and curled up there, hoping to let a dreamless sleep overtake him. He was surprised, however, when he felt a larger form rest itself behind him, and even more surprised when he found that it was none other than Cobalion.

"Co...balion?" The colt asked hesitantly.

"Just go back to sleep." Cobalion said, sounding orderly as ever, but with a strange softness to him; a strange softness that was rarely glimpsed.

Keldeo snuggled a little closer to the equine; pressing gently against his leader's side; liking what he was feeling. Not romantic feelings like what Pokèmon felt during mating season; but feelings of warmth and protection that someone like Cobalion could provide if they wanted to.

And with those thoughts in mind; his eyes shut gently and he let himself fall into a warm and rather peaceful sleep.

(Author's note: First oneshot; I hope it wasn't THAT bad xD I am currently accepting requests. Just PM me the following *and label it "Pokemon Request"*

Character(s) you want [Pokemon/Pokemon? Canon Character/Pokemon? OC/Pokemon? Canon/OC?]

Form if said character is an OC- [Just give name, age, gender, appearance, personality and who you want to be paired with]

That's it! I'd prefer not to do humanized Pokemon, but that's not to say I won't. So, request it up everyone :D)


	2. Through Thick and Thin

This oneshot is for DaJovialJove; who requested Gardevoir/Gallade x3 I probably changed the setting of this one like five times but I'm rather satisfied with its outcome.

**Disclaimer: **Gardevoir and Gallade belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak, while Will and Star belong to themselves.

**Chapter 2**: Through Thick and Thin

**Characters**: Female Gardevoir and male Gallade feat. two OCs

(The random xs are spacers... Eh, maybe I'll learn format one day xP)

Gardevoir laid down in the grass, breathing a sigh of relief at finally being out of her trainer's Pokèball. The Luxury Ball was nice and everything, but she was always happier being outside than cooped up. She closed her eyes gently, enjoying the warm sun on her body and the summer breeze that blew by.

A Gallade sat on one of the tree branches, watching Gardevoir from not too far away. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful lying near the lake. This Gardevoir was one he knew quite well; as Gardevoir's trainer was the closest friend of his own trainer. Star- a cheerful 15-year-old- was just the opposite of his best friend Will; who was 14 and about as serious and analytical as they came.

Gallade subtly jumped down from the branch, his eyes never leaving the Psychic-type's. After the aftershocks registered in his body, he snuck over- equally as quiet- to join her.

At the sudden absence of sunlight, Gardevoir warily opened one eye, noticing the Fighting-type looming over her.

"Gallade." She said politely, sitting herself up.

"Hello, milady." Gallade said chivalrously, cracking a smile nonetheless. "Might I join you?"

"Certainly." Gallade laid down beside her; keeping himself propped up with his elbows. The two Pokemon were silent for a moment, until Gardevoir spoke up.

"Gallade?" He turned to face her, eyeing her curiously.

"Do you remember the day you first met Will?"

Gallade nodded seriously. "The battle between me and his Espeon took place in the biggest rainstorm I had ever witnessed…"

xxx

"Go, Espeon!"

It was two years ago, during the rainiest spring day that Gallade- just a Ralts at the time- ever witnessed. Upon seeking shelter from the rain, he stumbled across a young blond boy with only an Espeon.

"Espeon, use Shadow Ball!" The move was super effective against the Psychic type, even landing a critical hit on him. Will had to be careful with his next move, though, if he wanted to successfully capture him.

Ralts used Tackle, which- though it surprised Espeon- did little else.

"Use Tackle too, Espeon!" Espeon did just as his trainer asked him too, leaving Ralts rather weak.

"Go… Great Ball!" The boy tossed the blue and red Pokeball, which entrapped the Ralts. It shook once… Twice… Three times… And then stopped.

xxx

"Will, Espeon and I have been through several trials together." Gallade continued, "But the three of us have always pulled through, and will continue to do so."

Gardevoir smiled calmly, as she always enjoyed listening to Gallade. She did, however, find it tough to imagine this strong, chivalrous (and rather handsome) Gallade as ever having been a Ralts… His striking features seemed far too mature.

"And what about you, milady?" Gallade inquired. "Do you remember when you met Star?"

As a matter of fact, she did.

xxx

"My dad just got a huge job opportunity in a new region."

Two ten-year-old boys- a redhead and a boy with auburn hair- sat outside of the Pokemon Trainers' School, eating lunch and chatting away idly.

"Oh yeah?" The redhead asked curiously. "Sounds interesting, Tyler."

"Yeah, only the landlord is a Grimer-head who won't allow any Pokemon in the apartment buildings!" The auburn-haired boy- Tyler- cried out in anger and frustration. "Ughhh… So Kirlia won't be able to come with me…" Tyler looked crestfallen at the thought of having to leave his favorite Pokemon behind. He then got an idea.

"Star." He took out his Luxury Ball and held it out to the other boy. "If I give you Kirlia, do you promise to train and take care of her for me?"

Star looked at his friend solemnly. "Of course, dude." Tyler unleashed his Kirlia from her Pokeball. She looked happily at Tyler first, but then her face fell when she saw how sad he was. She looked at him confusedly.

"Kirlia," Tyler said very seriously, "I'm sorry. But my dad got a new job, and we have to move to an apartment where the landlord won't allow any Pokemon in the apartments." Shock and hurt filled Kirlia's face.

"Now don't you cry too; I don't want this to be harder than it has to be." Tyler said stiffly. "Star… Is your new caretaker now. I want you to respect him and be friends just like I would've done for you, okay?"

Kirlia cried a lot that night. And for the next few nights after. She liked Star fine- he and Tyler hung out a lot, and Star was always nice to her- but any transition to a new trainer could be difficult.

It took time, but Kirlia eventually stopped crying over her original trained. She remembered Tyler, and hoped he was doing well, but didn't feel any guilt about bonding with Star and his two Pokemon; a hardy Eevee (who eventually evolved into Umbreon) and an impish Haunter.

xxx

"It sounds like you care about Star a lot." Gallade observed, lying on his back now.

"Hmm." She hummed contentedly, turning her head towards him.

"Do you remember when you and I met; when Will and Star did?"

xxx

Will and Star had met in Solaceon Town, at the Pokemon Daycare. Will had brought Gallade there to level up a bit, and Star was trying to breed his Umbreon for an Eevee egg. The two boys started talking, and it turned out they both had a lot of interests in common despite having opposite personalities. And because they were both on the same journey; they decided to continue on together. They got closer as friends, and all their Pokemon got to know one another as well. Gallade and Gardevoir were friends almost instantly, with Gardevoir being calm and kind-hearted, and Gallade being chivalrous and stable.

xxx

Gardevoir curled up closer to the male Pokemon, resting her head gently on his shoulder. Gallade was rather surprised at the gesture. He grew flustered, but gently wrapped his arms around the Psychic-type, being careful not to hurt her with the swords on his elbows. Gardevoir rather enjoyed this; being held firmly in his arms. She had always felt happy with Will and Star, but it was with Gallade that she truly felt at ease…

"Gallade," She murmured into his shoulder. Gallade stared down at the female Pokemon curiously as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you. For everything." He rested his head on top of hers and let out a contented hum. He would do anything for her then, and he would be there for Gardevoir for thick and thin.

Because he loved her.

(A/N: Updates will probably be slow, as I have family and college stuff, but I hope people know that I DO read their PMs and DO plan on filling out their requests. If I do update, it will more than likely be on a Sunday or during the evening of some other day. So… Please remember to read, review, and even request if you want… "I will see you all next time. Ah-good-byeeee… /Casually fades out with the Ragegamingvideos outro\\)


	3. Ghostbusters

This one-shot is for Bluewolfbat, who requested Ash and Pikachu. I feel guilty not getting this out sooner ;-; But here it is.

**Chapter 3: "Ghostbusters"**

**Characters: **Ash feat. Pikachu

(Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon)

Having just lost in the Kanto League, one might expect Ash Ketchum to be moping around and feeling sorry for himself. If one were to assume this, however, they would not be further from the truth.

Rather than dwell on his loss to Richie, Ash focused on taking a well-earned break from traveling before his quest to the Johto Region.

And right now, he and Pikachu were at home in Pallet Town, relaxing in his bedroom. The television was broadcasting an episode of PokèJeopardy, but neither of them were really paying attention to it. Ash was absentmindedly bouncing a rubber ball in the air, with Pikachu catching it, bringing it back to Ash, and having him bounce it again. Lather, rinse and repeat.

This time, though, Ash tossed it a little too far, and Pikachu ran to go get it. Unfortunately, Ash leaned over the bed, hoping to catch it before it went too far, and fell over, dragging the bedsheets down with him.

Pikachu came back out of the corner, eager to give Ash the ball and resume the game. To his surprise and horror, however, Ash was gone, and a big, white ghost Pokemon was in his place! He let out a gasp, and shot a Thunderbolt attack at the ghost Pokemon. As it fell to the ground, it let out a startled gasp; one that sounded a lot like Ash!

The yellow mouse-like Pokèmon then proceeded to bump his body against the ghost Pokèmon, hoping to defeat it and find Ash. Who was this thing? What was this thing? Why did it sound like Ash? Where WAS Ash?

"P-Pikachu…" The ghost croaked.

AND it knew it his name?!

What surprised Pikachu even more however, was when the ghost seemed to pull back its body and grow a head.

A head with black hair and a very familiar hat.

"Pikachu…" It grunted, managing to pull the sheets back, "It's me!"

Pikachu gasped. It WAS Ash! Relief dumping onto him like a bucket of water, the mouse-like Pokemon ran over to the ten-year-old, jumping into his arms and chattering away happily. Ash gave Pikachu a hug back.

It was then that Ash had a very sneaky idea. Grinning mischievously to himself, he let go of Pikachu, grabbed the small rubber ball, and tossed it ahead. Pikachu ran to get it, and Ash put the sheet on top of his body.

"Whoooo…" He held his arms out forward and gave out a "ghostly" groan. "I am a haunted shopping-" Before he could finish his sentence, Pikachu clamped his mouth onto the sheet, pulling it off of Ash's body.

"Aww, you got me." He feigned defeat, but then gave the small electric mouse a grin. It was then that Ash caught sight of the clock, which read well after 11PM.

"We should probably head to bed, Pikachu." Pikachu nodded in agreement, and Ash went to his bedroom, changed into his pajamas, and climbed into bed.

"Hey, Pikachu?" He asked, turning over to his friend. Pikachu tilted his head to the side inquisitively.

"I'm glad you're my best friend." Ash gave the Pokémon a hug, and Pikachu contentedly hugged back, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

(Anyone see my not-so-subtle jab at pop culture? Anyway… that's the Ash feat. Pikachu one-shot that was requested. Coming next time: Typhlosion feat. Feraligatr. Please remember to read, review and even request. I will see you all next time… "Ah-good-byeee…")


	4. Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Chapter 4: **Easy Like Sunday Morning… Not.

Look at that; a double-update. As promised; the Typhlosion feat. Feraligatr oneshot for RedArrowCrasher.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokémon, and I don't make money off of this.

**Chapter 4: **Easy Like Sunday Morning… Not.

**Characters**: Typhlosion feat. Feraligatr

"Wow, who knew that Rashan City had a Tim Honchkrow's?"

"It became surprisingly popular in 2013."

Three brothers sat around a small table in the living room of their apartment, watching Good Morning Unova and eating donuts. These three boys had busy lives- the oldest brother being a trainer, the middle brother a coordinator, and the youngest brother being a breeder- but at some point or other in time, they always made time to come home for a weekend, eating donuts and catching up.

The only ones who seemed to enjoy that more than them were their Pokémon, who also were talking and eating donuts.

"How has the training been coming along, Feraligatr?" The middle brother's Pokémon- a female Typhlosion- asked the Water-type, taking a bite of glazed donut.

The oldest brother's Pokémon- a male Feraligatr- gave a cocky smirk. "Coming along nicely. Reckon in a few weeks' time we'll be ready to face the Elite Four." Typhlosion gave an impressed nod.

"'N what about you there?" He stuffed a jelly donut in his mouth and looked at her intently.

"Contests are amazing, but some of the trainers are so petty." Typhlosion admitted. "This one pink-haired girl with the Dustox thinks she's so much better than everyone. With her arrogance, it's no wonder she's never won a ribbon." Feraligatr gave a polite nod, while the youngest brother's Pokémon- a Meganium- listened intently. The grass-type rarely had a lot to say, often preferring listening to talking.

Before they knew it, the three brothers' Pokémon had eaten almost all their donuts, and there was one left.

"Oh, great." Typhlosion sighed, "Now we'll have to settle this like 'men' as our trainers put it." She held out her hand, ready to play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to see who would win the sugary prize. In response, Feraligatr just chuckled.

"I have a better idea!" He grinned viciously.

"Aw, great. There's ONE donut left." The oldest brother groaned. "What idiot got the bakers' dozen instead of the actual dozen?"

"Hey, don't look at me." The youngest brother said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"So I suppose we'll have to settle this like men?" The middle brother asked, holding out his hand, ready to play a quick game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors".

The oldest brother chuckled. "No… We settle things the old-fashioned way." Looking over at his Pokémon, he called out, "Feraligatr!" The Water-type looked at him inquisitively. Turning back to his brother, the 16-year-old said, "You and me, one vee one. Winner gets the donut."

"Oh, you are SO on." The middle brother- a dark-haired boy of 15- stood up and gave him a smirk. "Typhlosion can handle this, no sweat."

"Uh, guys?" The youngest brother, a sandy-haired boy of about 13, asked quietly, "Couldn't we just solve things more easily by, like… Splitting the-"

But his words went in one ear and out the other, because the two older boys had left the apartment and gone outside, where snow was falling and the ground was blanketed in white.

"Typhlosion, how can you STAND this weather?" Feraligatr asked. "It's a million degrees below zero!"

The Fire-type gave a smirk. "Being a Fire Pokémon will do that for ya."

The two boys walked with their Pokémon to the battle arena outside the building, and got into their respective corners.

"Feraligatr, I choose you!" The oldest brother said authoritatively as the alligator-like Pokémon jumped in.

"You can do this, Typhlosion!" The middle brother was slightly concerned for the type advantage, but had to put on a brave face for his Pokémon. She leapt into the court, ready to battle.

"That glazed is as good as mine!" Typhlosion told Feraligatr.

"In your DREAMS." Feraligatr said arrogantly.

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!" The middle brother commanded. Typhlosion did as she was commanded, summoning all her strength to land an attack that would make her trainer proud. And though it did not knock out Feraligatr fully, it did do a considerable amount of damage.

"Quick Feraligatr!" The oldest brother said, "Use a Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr launched the watery outburst that Typhlosion actually dodged with ease.

"Sight problems, Feraligatr?" The dark-haired brother smirked, earning a glower from his older sibling.

"…You just got lucky." The 16-year-old muttered. "Try another Hydro Pump, Feraligatr!"

"Wild Charge, Typhlosion!" The 15-year-old commanded.

Both attacks launched at the same time. Both Pokémon fought valiantly, their minds clearly on the prize at hand.

But in the end, they both fell.

"…The heck?" The younger of the two boys said confusedly.

"I won." The older boy game his brother a calm smile.

"No way, I did! Feraligatr totally fell first!"

"You mispronounced Typhlosion's name, dude."

Typhlosion and Feraligatr looked at each other, trying to tune out their trainers' argument.

"Hey." Typhlosion turned to the Big Jaw Pokémon. "You… You fight good."

Feraligatr smirked. "For a contest Pokémon, you're not too bad."

"That donut is still mine though." The Fire-type smirked.

"No way!"

The group walked back into the apartment, the trainers still arguing over who was to receive the last donut. Upon entering, though, they were greeted by a truly horrifying sight.

The box on the coffee table had nothing but crumbs in it.

"It's GONE?!" The older brother cried. "We fought literally for NOTHING?"

"Hey, we had a pretty good battle, didn't we?"

"Oh, hey guys."

The two boys turned to where the youngest brother was sitting, now watching Sunday morning cartoons and chewing on something.

"Meganium and I got hungry." The boy said softly, "So we took the last two donuts. Hope you're not mad."

The two older brothers looked at each other, and gave a nod in agreement.

"Oh we're not mad." The oldest one said, Feraligatr and Typhlosion standing in front of him, ready to attack.

"We're furious."

(And that is Typhlosion featuring Feraligatr! I was laughing while writing this; hope I could crack a smile or at least an eye-roll from you guys. Coming next time will be Umbreon and Flareon! So… Please remember to read, review and request… Bakugan BRAWL! Wait, wrong cartoon. Oh well .-.)


End file.
